degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: Out Of The Woods
The Dead (The killer definetly isn't one of them, though.)Edit *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by the killer) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by the killer) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by the killer during the tornado) *Chapter 11 - Ash (Killed in the fire she started) *Chapter 11 - Lizzy (Died as a result of the fire Ash started) *Chapter 11 - Tori (Shot by the killer) *Chapter 12 - CC (Shot by Alex out of self-defense) *Chapter 13 - Alex (Poisoned by the killer) 5/20 REMAINING (Nick, Dani, Kaylin, Kieran, Derek) Out Of The Woods Dani, Kaylin, Kieran, Derek and Nick stand around Alex's body. '' '''Kieran': How could this have happened? Dani: We were all so careful. Derek: '''What are we gonna do now? '''Nick: We could finish lunch? Kaylin: Oh my god are you serious? Derek: So only we remain... Kieran: I can only think of one solution to the problem at this point. Derek: '''Please share! '''Kieran: We should all go our seperate ways. One by one we just follow the road. The nearest house can't be that far away. Once we find civilization we go off, and never speak to eachother again. Everyone seems to agree. After all, it's for the best. They pack up all of their remaining things, and head off. The plan seems to work, and they all reach the nearby town safely. They all get on the bus, seperately of course, and make it back home, safe and sound. News of the killings, and the fifteen dead reaches the media and the police, and the cabin is closed off for investigation. '' ''5 MONTHS LATER, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA.. '' ''Derek is on vacation in Los Angeles. Seeing the sights, hopefully see someone famous, and stroll down the boulevard. He decides to sit by a tree, and eat something. '' '''Cheese:' Watch it. Derek: What? Was that the tree? Cheese: I'm not a real tree, you doofus. Derek: What? Cheese: Look at the sign. He looks at the sign.. it says "Look at me I can be a tree! Donate generously to the "Save The Trees" Foundation!" '' '''Derek:' Oh, I'm sorry! Cheese: So... It's silent. '' '''Cheese:' Please donate now! Derek: '''Oh right. And sorry again. You were a really good tree. ''Derek gets up and walks straight into a girl who is about to donate. '' '''Derek: Oh I'm so sorry. He walks on, until the girl calls him back. He recognizes the voice. '' '''Derek:' Dani? Dani: Hey Derek! She walks up to him and hugs him. '' '''Dani:' It's so weird though, I saw Kieran today too! It's like something brought us all here. Derek: 'That's so weird! You want to have a drink? '''Dani: '''Totally! ''They sit down at a table. As if it was fate, they hear two more voices they know. '''Derek: Kaylin and Nick? Nick: '''Woah. '''Kaylin: '''Talk about a coincidence. ''Kieran walks up to them. '' '''Kieran: What in the name of.. Derek: '''Fate brought us back together, I guess. '''Nick: Yep. Kaylin: Guys, I know fate brought us together and all, but can we just split up again.. please. Kieran: '''Fine by me! '''Dani: It's for the best! They each split up again. Derek goes back to the boulevard, Kieran back to the hotel, Nick goes to see a movie, Kaylin is going shopping and Dani stays at the restaurant. Dani dials a number on her phone, and calls it. '' '''Dani:' Hello? Yes hi! No, I'm good! Sure! On it, see you. She gets up, and walks to the shop that Kaylin is in. She goes to the dressing rooms, and looks under each door, until she sees the dressing room that Kaylin is in. She gets in it. '' '''Kaylin:' Oh my god. Dani cups her hand over Kaylin's mouth, as she stabs her with a knife. '' '''Dani: '''I'm so sorry.. ''Kaylin falls to the floor. Dani: You were my favorite.. She walks out of the store, and calls the number. Dani: Hi, me again. Yes I know, I got Kaylin. We're so close, I can feel it. ''TO BE CONTINUED... '' Category:Blog posts